godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla Despair
Godzilla Despair (ゴジラ デスペル, Gojira Desparu) is Giant Alien Lifeform and native of the planet Kepler 425b as well as the main antagonist that faces the crew of the Oratio in the Side-story GODZILLA: Universe of Despair that's soon to be posted. __ToC__ Appearance Godzilla Despair is very similar in appearance to both Godzilla Earth and Godzilla Filius; being Kepler 425b's equivalent of Godzilla. This includes Godzilla's very rough and muscular body that visibly lacks a mammal's Skin and instead seems to have jagged and sharp plates almost like a tree. Notable differences from Earth's Godzillas is their differences in size. Godzilla Despair exceeds 2 Kilometers in height and almost 3.5 Kilometers in length before the instruments of the Oratio became unable to accurately measure Godzilla. To fit with it's more massive size, this Godzilla well exceeds 9 Million Tons in sheer weight before yet again the instruments of the Oratio was unable to properly measure Godzilla. Upon it's first appearance, it had been dormant for so long that it visibly had trees and natural life attached and growing off of it as if it was any other part of the landscape. Unlike the Godzillas of Earth, this Godzilla seemingly supported it's own fully contained Ecosystem around its body with even some unseen pools of water with marine life within. History Spoilers for GODZILLA: Universe of Despair I, II and III GODZILLA: Universe of Despair I The Oratio, the Aratrum's Sister Ship, arrived at Kepler 425b after a massive period of time in Hypersleep. Kepler 425b seemed to be a perfect candidate to support life many thousands of years prior, but the crew didn't know what to expect upon their awakening. These fears were quickly whisked away as they sent drones down to the planet and as the people looked at it; a Super-Earth that had an atmosphere extremely pure and free of pollution. Many spheres and Biomes of life filled the planet to it's brim; almost overflowing with natural resources and with life. The planet had been even more fertile than was projected by Humanity the thousands of year prior. However, the crew of the Oratio quickly found out the reason for Kepler 425b's boom in life. After settling down and creating a large colony planet-side, satisfied with how the native life are (Being extremely hostile and dangerous but still better than living with Godzilla), they began drilling and mining the planet's resources for repairs to the Oratio as well as beginning their farming operations. This proves to be a fatal mistake; as their mining operations gets larger and larger, the more the ground began to shake. Until only a month into their operations on Kepler 425b, mountains lifted in response to large-scale explosives usage. The worst fears of the Oratio Populace came true as the spitting image of Godzilla rose up from the ground; what they thought to be a natural, serene and beautiful mountain turned into the very demon that drove them from their original home. The readings they took from this event didn't serve to soothe their minds either; larger, heavier, and stronger than their Godzilla that they already feared. This Godzilla, severely damaging almost all the Landing Ships from merely waking up hundreds of miles away, was soon to be dubbed Godzilla Despair as Godzilla's presence on this Alien Planet many lightyears away represented the Inevitability of Godzilla's Wrath. The Exif on-board, somewhat undeterred by Godzilla's presence on this planet as they had encountered many alike, reasoned that this means that another Alien Civilization had to have lived on this planet at one point and walked the same path as Humanity in order to cause the appearance of Godzilla. It did not take long for scouting teams to find massive statues and places of prayer dedicated to Godzilla; the Alien Race of Kepler 425b, in their final hours, appeared to have begun worshipping Godzilla in a seeming attempt to get Godzilla to spare them. The fates of this alien race is unknown to the Scouting Teams, however they are either long since extinct or has left this System entirely much like how Humanity has. One fact that scares many is the fact that dating on these statues and temples conclude that this Godzilla has been growing for at least 148,300 years. After many vain attempts to slay this Godzilla, the Oratio Populace collectively decided to leave Kepler 425b to return to Earth once more to set up a colony on the moon and mine resources off of Earth from a distance. The Godzilla of Kepler 425b allowed Humanity to leave seemingly peacefully; ceasing its attacks as they began to flee. GODZILLA: Universe of Despair II GODZILLA: Universe of Despair III Personality Godzilla Despair exemplifies the concept of a "Gentle Giant". Despite being massively superior to Earth's Godzilla, it shows an extreme level of passiveness and only really retaliates to Humanity when they disrupt the natural Ecosystem or attack it personally. There is 2 theories as to why this Godzilla is seemingly so docile in comparison (Both of which can equally occur at once). The first stipulates that this Godzilla is so incredibly ancient and old that it is simply in no rush to get rid of Humanity as it knows it's mere presence would strike fear into them and cause them to flee through sheer intimidation. The second states that as Godzilla seemingly appears in response to a single Civilization's activities, this Godzilla had no real gripe or hatred of Humanity as the Oratio was this Godzilla's first impressions of Humanity. In compliance with it's Gentle Giant nature, this Godzilla visibly hasn't seen combat in so long that small natural ecosystems grow off of its body and is deliberately not destroyed by Godzilla when it begins to move and even being rather protective of them should Godzilla (And therefore these ecosystems) be attacked. It is only in GODZILLA: Universe of Despair II and III that Godzilla Despair displays it's capacity for cruelty and viciousness. Biology Although visually similar to Earth's Godzilla(s), there are several major differences that keep Humanity from categorizing them as the same species. The first and most obvious difference once under analysis is that their genetic make-ups are incredibly different; Godzilla Despair's Genetic Makeup is completely alien to any of those found on Earth and cannot be categorized normally unlike Godzillas on Earth which can be largely plant-based. To this effect, it is not known what sustenance Godzilla Despair requires nor if it requires any sustenance at all. Unlike Godzilla(s) of Earth, Godzilla Despair seemingly lacks the ability to exude massive amounts of Radiation and rather absorbs it into it's own body; cleaning up massive sources of Radiation to levels suitable for life. After Humanity had found ancient temples and partially-destroyed records of the Aliens of Kepler 425b, they learned that these aliens underwent a similar process to them in that they got exiled from their own planet. Living on their own moon for millennia, they watched as the planet's natural ecosystems turned hostile and were largely dominated by metallic forests and a powerful fog that never subsisted. After an unknown amount of time after these records, this hostile environment (Which is later found out by the Oratio Crew to be immensely similar to the process Earth is going through) slowly converted into natural life once more that's no longer centered around Godzilla; rather Godzilla began to lay dormant and provide the life that was forming with immense amounts of nutrients while still managing to grow itself through unknown means. It is a major theory that Godzilla Despair's equivalent to converting the Atmosphere to be toxic to the Aliens that formerly inhabited the planet is to saturate the planet with Oxygen amongst many other gases; almost perfectly terraforming it to be an Earth-like Planet to the point that Humans could breathe in it. Abilities Immortal Godzilla Despair is seemingly Immortal, at least Biologically. It is easily at least 148,300 years of age and shows no signs of any deformation or health problems that would come with such a vast lifespan. The Exif, at least ones who encountered other Godzillas, also comments on how this Godzilla is so Ancient in comparison to equivalents that they've met throughout the Universe. With Godzilla Despair's cells being inputted into a computer Simulation, it was determined that Despair would survive for another billion years at the very least and is practically still in its infancy in terms of Cell Aging. Some Bilusaludo jokes that should this Godzilla be in fact an ally of Humanity, they could possibly unlock the secrets to Immortality by studying it for the next few hundred years. Atomic Breath Much like the Godzilla(s) of Earth, Godzilla Despair has their signature Atomic Breath (Sometimes called Particle Ray) at its disposal. Visually it is almost the exact same as Godzilla Earth and Filius but is charged significantly slower as the "charge" slowly crawls its way up to the front of its mouth (Although this is possibly another intimidation factor done consciously). During it's slower charge-up process, the dorsal plates glow up a bright blue/purple with an ominous almost engine-like sound accompanying it. The amount of power that Godzilla Despair's Atomic Breath holds is unknown as it's total power jumped completely off of the charts that the Oratio could measure, although its sheer intensity is compared by some to be similar to that of when Godzilla on Earth destroyed Gorath. Energy Shield Also called the "Electromagnetic Shield" or "Asymmetric Permeable Shield", Godzilla Despair is able to use this ability much like the Godzilla Earth. Its exact limit to its durability is unknown but is supposedly significantly more durable than the one they faced on earth. However, due to Godzilla Despair's insane amount of growth and strength, this Energy Shield is never actually seen nor used as Despair's natural durability was already much too strong for even the strongest of attacks of Humanity to scratch. Oscillatory Roar The Equivalent of Godzilla Earth's Oscillatory Wave. According to the Bilusaludos on-board the Oratio, Godzilla Despair's Oscillatory Roar can potentially vaporize everything around Despair for up to a radius of 10 kilometers and it seemingly knows this fact; actively avoiding using its roar unless it's absolutely needed for intimidation. Active Stealth Much like Godzilla Earth, Godzilla Despair retains their ability to absorb all waves of the Electromagnetic Spectrum; never appearing on any Spectrum Scans. Seismic Step By raising it's foot up and stomping into the ground, Godzilla Despair is able to violently induce an Earthquake that completely screws up the Oratio's weighing instruments; causing their Instruments' initial guess of 3.6 Million Tons to skyrocket to >9 Million Tons in weight (Before it ceases function) as the former would never be able to perform such a large Earthquake. The seemingly "casual" stomp performed by Godzilla Despair is later reevaluated and determined to be >Magnitude 13 in sheer scope; with such an event being extinction levels should Kepler 425b be Earth-sized. Telepathic Capabilities Godzilla Despair is implied to possess some form of Telepathic Capabilities as many members of the Mining Operations experienced intense and visceral nightmares both awake and when asleep randomly of increasing frequency just prior to Godzilla Despair's awakening. Most members just shrugged it off as PTSD from Godzilla (Earth)'s Rampage at the time. The next example of its seeming telepathic capabilities is when even though the attack from the Oratio still commenced at the time, Godzilla Despair immediately ceased its own attacks the moment the commanding officer of the Oratio gave the orders to flee and even seemingly looks at the commanding officer in orbit as if acknowledging that they made the correct choice. Category:Akreious Category:Monsters Category:Kaiju Category:Alien kaiju Category:Unfinished Article Category:Genderless Category:Villains